Birds of a Feather
by TalyaJB
Summary: It's business as usual between the Autobots, Predacons, and the Decepticons, but when a second Megatron appears during battle it stirs up more intrigue than anybot could have bargained for. Especially when this Megatron-look-alike is also vying for the title of "Master of the Universe."


"This has been fun Optimus Prime, but I'm sorry to say that our little game is over!"

Skybite stood over the Autobot leader, who was lying prone on the ground, the remains of a skyscraper pinning him down.

Optimus raised his head shakily.

"The deal, Skybite. I kept my word. Let them go."

The Spychangers were tethered by energon chains to the pillars of the bridge, struggling to escape to help their fallen leader.

"Well now, that's where we've hit a little snag," Skybite bent over Optimus, "Do you have any idea of how long it's taken us to capture your elusive Spychangers? Megatron has wanted them out of the way for many months now, and since the Decepticons have been unable to do so we Predacons will finish the job, and return to Megatron's favor!"

"And what makes you think I'll let you follow through with that?" Optimus snarled up at the shark- former.

"We'll get the job done,They shall meet Oblivion, You can't interfere."

"Nice poetry, Skybite, if you like making our audios bleed!"

The Autobot brothers and the Build team exited the Global Space Bridge and transformed, landing on the same bank as the Predacons and Optimus.

On the opposite bank, unknown to the Autobots and Predacons, a black semi sat surrounded by military vehicles. It chuckled softly.

"All is proceeding just as I planned," Scourge purred.

"So, the Autobots have arrived,"Skybite faced the group of angry Autobots.

"Just as well, cause we want to fight," Darkscream laughed swooping down to the waiting group, "Center Laser!"

The Autobots dived away from the blast, and began to fire.

"Now," Scourge commanded, "Transform and take the Spychangers to Megatron. I'll take Optimus Prime!"

"No, Scourge, leave Optimus for me," came Megatron's gravelly voice.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled from across the river, spotting the jet.

The fighting temporarily ceased as the huge multi- changer flew over the river, laughing manically.

"Megatron, Terrorize!"

Megatron transformed into his root mode and landed in front of Optimus Prime. With feral glee, Megatron began to beat the trapped Autobot leader.

"Get away from him!" Wedge yelled, running forward. But before he could go more than a few steps, Slapper's tongue tripped him, and he went sprawling.

"So, Optimus," Megatron sneered, "this is how it ends. How does it feel to know that after I have destroyed you, your precious Earth will be sucked dry and left as a barren husk?"

"Don't count on that, Megatron," Optimus declared, "The Autobots will stop you, with or without me."

"How droll, Optimus, that you think that your pathetic group of reject parts can stand against me. With you destroyed, your Autobots will crumble, and nothing will stand in my way of ruling this entire universe!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Megatron roared from inside the Megastar, "You told me you have Prime, Scourge, so destroy him now! Don't waste any more time!"

"Sir?" Scourge asked from the viewscreen.

"Don't question me! Do it!"

"But, Lord Megatron, you are in the way!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Scourge! I'm not there! Get your optics recalibrated immediately, then DESTROY OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Skybite's face appeared onscreen, and then his optics bugged out.

"Sir?" he asked, "Are you still at the base?"

"Of course I am!" Megatron roared, losing his patience, "Where else would I be?"

"Uh, beating the slag out of Optimus Prime?" the shark suggested tentatively.

The multi- changer snorted derisively.

"As pleasant as that idea sounds, Skybite, Optimus Prime isn't anywhere near the Megastar. But he is close to you, SO DESTROY HIM BOTH OF YOU! AND DO NOT QUESTION ME AGAIN!"

"But, Sir-!"

"DO IT!"

"Hey Boss!" Movor chimed in from his orbit, "You're really giving Prime a pounding! Want me to record it?"

Megatron was about to scream in fury at the shuttle, but paused.

"Yes, Movor, record my victory over Optimus Prime."

"Yes, Sir!"

Instantly, the screen was filled with the image of Optimus Prime pinned under rubble being savagely beaten by-.

Himself.

"Impossible," Megatron hissed.


End file.
